


The Last

by posiexmikaelson



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Posie Endgame, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexmikaelson/pseuds/posiexmikaelson
Summary: penelope’s first loves, the story of each one, and her final love.





	The Last

please note for this fic josie and penelope are in their early twenties

Penelope and Josie had been cuddling in their bed, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“I love you” Penelope spoke up and they kissed

“hey, um how many were there before me?” Josie asked as she began to sit up 

“what do you mean?” Penelope asked following the action 

“like, how many, girls did you love before me?”

“love? ...five. I loved five women before you.”

“what were their names?” 

“who what when where why”

“can you tell me about them?” 

Penelope began to explain,  
WHO I loved was a girl from college.  
I wasn’t exactly close to her, but with some superficial facts, and a few interactions over a semester, you know like most people fantasizing over a girl they barely know, I filled in the blanks like a fairytale author. And “who”, she became in my head was probably more than the reality. 

penelope walked into the college library and saw a gorgeous girl. the girl was sitting alone and invited penelope over. they hit it off quickly. penelope isn’t one to love quickly and without caution.

She was a third-year sorority girl, yeah and, I was an infatuated freshman, sure but the several times we got to spend together outside of class, it really allowed me to see she had a good heart and a bright spirit, the only problem was, so did just about any other person, and while she turned me down nicely, I swear, there were times when it seemed like the cliché sorority girl may have felt something for the typical awkward freshman.

WHAT I loved was an old friend, but she was much more than just a friend. We met early in college and kept in touch with the years after, we saw each other grow and change and through multiple relationships. 

penelope and her roommate were very close. they were almost always together. they were always there for each other and penelope couldn’t deny how she felt for this girl.

I saw her different boyfriends come and go, she was also there for every girlfriend and break up of mine. Personality, humor, taste, it was all there, her and I were almost perfect, the only thing that wasn’t perfect was our timing, we were never single at the same time. What we loved about each other was never enough to leave who we were with, this is something we eventually have to face and accept, and we had to leave behind what we had.

WHEN I loved was my first girlfriend in high school, it’s a bit unfair because she embodies a combination of both love and youth. The feeling of young love is unique and impossible to replace or replicate because we can only be that age once.

penelope was one of the most popular girls in high school. there were boys and girls lined up for her every command. she had always put up a very bitchy facade but the people close to her knew how she really was. penelope met this girl at a coffee shop and they found out they had multiple classes together. 

High school was a time of innocence, discovery, and adventure, we shared these three elements together in things like, our first kiss, late night sneaking out, and matinee movies, all of which now have become a nostalgic love, preserved in a time that neither of us can touch but know is there, even though we were just kids. There is not a doubt in my mind that when we were there. We were in love.

WHERE I loved was a girl I met in New Orleans, I never intended to stay there that long, it was just a six-month internship after graduating, but it all changed when I met her. Soon a year had passed then somehow another year after that. I couldn’t leave the city, I couldn’t leave her. 

penelope was in her junior year of college and began an internship in new orleans. she had been fairly excited because the city was beautiful. she met a beautiful girl that knew practically everyone in the town. they fell in love and were together for over 3 years. they’re still close friends and talk often. 

Maybe it was my desire to be on my own, or prove something to everyone back at home, but she helped me accomplish it over there. With the relationship reflective of the city we were in, a new energy and new experiences that really pushed me to mature, more than anyone, or anywhere else. When people ask what city I love the most, I say, New Orleans—the city where I loved the most.

WHY I loved was a close friend of mine who passed away. She told me after he was diagnosed that, death was not what saddened her the most, but the fact that she never really felt like she had fallen in love. 

they met in middle school and practically grew up together. penelope’s close friend had been diagnosed and wouldn’t take any treatment. this made it known that they wouldn’t have much more time together. penelope made sure every last minute they had counted. penelope was in love with her, but it was platonically. 

She wouldn’t get to have those emotions, good and bad, of being hurt and of being held. After she passed, those words stuck with me the most. Teaching me to see that one of the greatest gifts we have of being alive is the ability to give, receive, and even lose love. There are so many like her, whose lives end before having any of those experiences. What a waste if we don’t strive to love in our lives. She made me understand why. Why waste this life, not loving?

“I understand now”

“You are the sixth,“

“the sixth, so which one of them am I then?”

“You are none of them because you are all of them”

to penelope, josie was worth all of the pleasure and heartache of the other loves. josie meant more to her than they did. josie was her one and only. her best friend. they’re soulmates. josie was her sixth love. her final love.

“You are who I love, the girl on the pedestal, the fantasy, the make-believe things that are actually true. You are what I love, the depth, the inside jokes, the best friend. You are when I love, a new history is being started with you, and we are the young lovers our older selves will someday reminisce about. You are where I love because I’d go anywhere just to be with you. You are why I love because before you I didn’t truly understand what I was looking for, now that we found each other, you have given my past, the future, meaning. Josette Saltzman, you are the sixth, you are the last.”

There were tears welled up in Josie’s eyes. She knew Penelope was soft and loved whenever she was.

“so, how many were there before me?” Penelope questioned

“um, five as well.” Josie spoke up 

“what are their names?”

“who what when where why.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based pretty purely of the wong fu production “the last.”  
> who (honestly up to you but I was thinking tandy bowen)  
> what (davina claire)  
> when (hailey jensen)  
> where (hope mikaelson)  
> why (again up to you but i thought of lizzie?)  
> follow me on twitter @posiexmikaelson <3


End file.
